


You are worth it

by bangelus9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: The fear of crossing the already blurred line between love and friendship puts Hermione at a crossroads.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	You are worth it

_"What are you so afraid of, Hermione?"_

She looked away, avoiding her gaze.

"What are you so scared of, Hermione?" Harry insists again.

She looks at her hand between hers, gripping it tightly. Hermione just squeezes her tighter, like it's the only thing keeping her afloat, the only thing holding her to the world. And she knows that she needs to hold on to her sanity to stay safe.

"I want this," Hermione exhales determinedly and her thumb gently rubs against her porcelain skin, where the scars of magical letters that still showed _**"I must not tell lies"**_ could be glimpsed, a constant reminder of Professor Umbridge's torture. Her lips trembled slightly, tempted to kiss her hand.

"Really?" Harry voice came out shaky and hopeful.

"But what if ... What if we're kidding ourselves, Harry?" Hermione met her gaze "What if this doesn't work? What if we ruin our friendship over this?"

Harry sighed before speaking "But what if this works? What if this is worth it?" Her eyes drift into Harry honey eyes, and Hermione found herself swallowing deeply and Harry throat parched.

No one in her life had looked at her like that, with such conviction, passion and love.

"Is it worth taking so much… risk?" Hermione is aware that her own protests are fading

Harry squeezed his hand. "What if we find out it's worth the risk?"

Hermione only nods nervously a couple of times and whispers, "Okay."

Harry smiled at her and before she could make any intelligent comment, her mouth covered hers, all of her suppressed feelings surfaced, her lips moving against each other in perfect sync, seeking only the thing. that the other could give him.

When they broke the kiss, Harry was grinning at her like an idiot and gave her a fleeting kiss on the forehead before hugging her, Hermione was terrified, terrified of things to come, but somehow, when he speaks again, this calm takes over and Harry makes feel like everything could be okay if he's by her side.

_"I know you are worth it Hermione"_


End file.
